


为肉而肉

by Strangerwho



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangerwho/pseuds/Strangerwho
Summary: cp：布鲁斯×克拉克新手上路，记得系安全带PWP小孩子不要看哟





	为肉而肉

**Author's Note:**

> cp：布鲁斯×克拉克
> 
> 新手上路，记得系安全带
> 
> PWP小孩子不要看哟

事情就这么发生了，克拉克几乎没有给蝙蝠什么解释的余地，布鲁斯被克拉克骑在身下，他感觉自己的喉咙正在冒血，但是超人仍未放弃在他的脸上锤出一个洞来。克拉克的脸上也挂了不少彩，氪石锻造的刀让他的脸颊滴了不少血。红色黑色的披风被扯的稀烂。

“该死的，难道我们的每次谈话都必须在暴力下进行吗？”

“你可没告诉我你还留着那把刀，布鲁斯。”超人的手终于停了下来换为了掐着人类的脖子，力道大地几乎陷进肉里，又在压到气管的同时又放松一些，蝙蝠在窒息感中挣扎着，一只手掐着克拉克的手腕，虽然那起不到任何作用。“嗯？捅暗刀？啊对，在这方面你肯定特别有经验。”克拉克的注意力全部都在布鲁斯愈加泛红的脸和布满血丝的眼球上。

 

他全然没有意识到，蝙蝠侠悄无声息地从背后摸出一瓶喷剂，克拉克下意识地向后退，但可惜还是太晚了，整整一瓶氪粉全部散出，他还是吸入了一部分。  
五感快速衰退，吸入的少许气体在体内发挥着作用，刺痛感布满全身，一片模糊中布鲁斯抓着他的手腕又把他拉回了那片浓厚的迷雾，一片黑色骤然接近，然后在他眼前停了下来，他正被这黑暗吞噬。

 

一个吻，超人被撬开唇齿才意识到，但这被称作啃咬更为恰当，布鲁斯的味道侵略进来，他可以确定他的唇上又舔了几道伤痕。  
他猛地推开身前的黑影，烟雾散尽但离恢复力量还需要一段时间，“你疯了。”克拉克说得平静。布鲁斯下意识的舔了舔嘴唇，褪下蝙蝠的头盔。  
这句话换来蝙蝠侠的一个不易察觉轻笑，“你知道的，我的擅长，捅暗刀。”

 

脱下超人的紧身衣简直轻而易举，虽然他本人不是很配合，但是比起身上装备齐全的蝙蝠侠，他的力量还是略逊一筹。他的脸上还是挨了几拳，不可避免的。  
“你需要一个教训。”布鲁斯在他耳边轻声说着，淡淡的呼吸让他浑身颤栗，随后他毫不犹豫地咬上他的脖子，血腥味溢入口腔，超人满意地听着身上的蝙蝠倒吸冷气。紧接着他就被翻了个身，蝙蝠掏出手铐把他的手拷在了一起，并且报复性的在肩上留下一排齿痕。  
“你会后悔的，布鲁斯”克拉克回过头狠狠瞪着蝙蝠，他泛红的眼角衬着那对湿润的兰色，蝙蝠侠的喉结上下滑动了一下。

“那就恨我吧，克拉克。”

克拉克的唇上蹭上一片柔软，任由布鲁斯绞着他的舌根，再一点点划过口腔的每一个角落。蝙蝠抚上超人的下身缓缓套弄着，时不时用指尖轻轻抠挖着渗着水的马眼，再照顾一下下面的囊袋，克拉克齿间挤出些许呻吟，他几乎就要这样到达巅峰，但布鲁斯就这样停手了。

“你明明很舒服。”布鲁斯未加处理的声音低沉而柔软。  
“放开……”克拉克正抓着最后一丝理智。

紧接着他的后穴被强行打开了，布鲁斯的那根粗长的炙热正一点点侵入着，他身下的身躯正因撕裂的疼痛肌肉僵硬，克拉克已经说不出一句话。“放松……别夹那么紧”布鲁斯比起他也没好到哪里去，刚进去了一半，现在却进退不能。他捏着超人手感良好的腰腹，再向下套上软下的阴茎，疼痛和快感一同迸发。紧致的小穴被撑得泛红，感觉再进一寸就要渗出血来。

也许这样就够了，作为教训。蝙蝠侠已经退出了一点。  
“布鲁斯……”他的超人转过头来，湿漉漉的眼睛盯得他心碎。  
“我没那么脆弱。”克拉克感觉自己的后槽牙几乎断裂，他向后退了一些，又吞进了一部分，不断收缩的肠道又迎合上来，布鲁斯差点顺着这动作全部挺入。  
炙热骤然抽出他的身体，代替的是蝙蝠的手指。  
“克拉克，你真不知道你刚才有多危险”他说这话的时候狠狠摩擦过肠壁的凸起，带动一阵痉挛和超人的一声隐匿的呻吟，在能让三根手指顺利进出的时候，布鲁斯撸了两下自己蓄势待发的硬起，在克拉克准备回头看的时候猛地全根没入。

“fuck u，bat”被充实的感觉让克拉克大脑一片空白，痛感和快感互相交缠，在体内那根开始抽动的同时达到巅峰。

布鲁斯掐着那富有弹性的腰肌就是一顿猛操，一遍遍硬生生地磨过那点凸起，这太过了，克拉克感觉下身吐出的液体几乎要溢满整个房间，他硬的发疼，生理泪水堪堪挂在眼角，还好蝙蝠看不到他是怎样的不堪。布鲁斯只能看到愈发瘫软的腰肢，粉红从他手掌握着的地方蔓延开来布满全身，自己的那根粗长捅进穴口发出细小的水声，连带着超人喉咙里挤出的些许喘息。

“我想看着你可以吗？”

这很明显不是个询问，布鲁斯就着插入的姿势并给他翻了个身，克拉克的样子可怜而色情，下身的硬起得不到安抚一阵阵吐着清液，穴口附近被磨的一片红色，脸上的刀伤绽着鲜艳的红色，眼角淌着几滴盐水，蔚蓝的瞳色多了一份雾气显得更为深邃，他死死瞪着布鲁斯，蝙蝠伸出手拭去他脸上的液体，他也看着克拉克，几乎要在那双眼睛中溺亡了。

“克拉克…”布鲁斯吻上他的脖颈，含着他的喉结，他能感觉到他的脉搏飞速地跳动着。  
“我想射在里面。”那根灼热抵在前列腺上接近疯狂地顶撞，克拉克的头皮一阵酥麻，他的脑子什么也装不进去了，他胡乱的喊着蝙蝠的名字，一点点被推向巅峰。

克拉克从高潮的空白期缓过神来的时候布鲁斯正帮他清理身下那些乱七八糟的液体，大大小小的纸巾被扔在废墟中去了，他坐起身时蝙蝠拉着他的脖子给了他一个一触即离的吻。

他听见布鲁斯的心跳正加速跳动着，他的超人力量已然恢复。蝙蝠还站在那里，看着他的眼睛，似乎在等他说点什么。  
但他终究没等到，克拉克的内心比他想象地要混乱太多了。

冻结的空气持续着，蝙蝠捡起落在地上的耳机，所幸还没被完全损毁，他敲击着耳机，几下阿尔弗雷德的声音就传了出来。  
“老爷？韦恩老爷？”

然后通讯就被切断了，超人捏碎了精细的电子设备 ，直接把毫无准备的蝙蝠侠掀翻在地。他跨上蝙蝠的腰，重新把他花了点时间整理得差不多了的衣物变得一团糟。

“看来我们今晚谁都回不去了？”布鲁斯揉着克拉克的黑发微笑。

“那就看你的速度了。”克拉克说着舔舐着那根勃起，像个得到棒棒糖的孩子。

 

“Damn，I fucking love you.”

 

第二天布鲁斯对于氪星人惊人的恢复能力表现出了强烈的仇恨。阿尔弗雷德则对于年轻人精力旺盛表现出了强烈的赞叹。


End file.
